Yahg: Council Establishes New Branch of CDEM
''Council Establishes New Branch of CDEM is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Council Establishes New Branch of CDEM ''Report by the Associated Press '' Council representatives today issued a charter for the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission (CDEM) to establish a new branch dedicated to monitoring the yahg homeworld of Parnack, to be known as the Parnack Integration and Enforcement Taskforce. Prior to the Reaper invasion, Parnack had been fully quarantined by Council order following a diplomatic incident in which the entire Citadel negotiating team was killed. The expansion of CDEM to include Parnack was necessitated by the yahg’s completion of their first self-propelled spacecraft, in the hopes that a controlled entry into the galactic community might permit both the yahg and the galaxy at large to become accustomed to one another prior to full integration. Included in the charter is the mandate to establish a space station just beyond the orbit of Parnack, to serve as both a monitoring post and strictly controlled trade hub. CDEM-PIET forces in the area are presently minimal, but are expected to grow as the krogan assume responsibility for their own defense and CDEM presence within the Krogan DMZ becomes superfluous. Similarly to the rules governing the Krogan DMZ, all vessels entering the Yahg DMZ will be subject to searches at any time and for any reason. Rules regarding permitted technology in the Yahg DMZ are even stricter than those formerly governing the krogan; merchants wishing to trade with the yahg are required to apply for a license to do so, the fees from which will go towards maintaining and expanding CDEM’s presence in the Yahg DMZ. Licensed merchants are required to dock at the CDEM station to unload their goods for inspection, and all transactions will take place on the station itself for the protection of the traders and the yahg alike. Proscribed goods include weapons and weapon components, vehicle schematics and vehicle components, chemical and biological agents excluding medigel and omnigel, invasive species’, and all substances presently banned in Citadel space including but not limited to Red Sand, Minagen, and other intoxicants. Vessels approaching Parnack without explicit prior CDEM-PIET permission will be subject to lethal force and the penalty for smuggling proscribed goods remains death by spacing. Notably left off the proscription list is communications equipment, in the hope that interaction between the yahg and the galaxy at large will accelerate the integration process. Concerns that the yahg may use this technology to acquire otherwise proscribed schematics and information have been raised, but Council representatives were quick to provide assurance that all yahg communications will be routed through a single CDEM-controlled communications buoy and subject to heavy censorship. Under the charter, yahg will be permitted to travel in limited numbers to the CDEM-PIET station for trade or diplomatic purposes, where they may also apply for an emigration license on an individual basis. CDEM-PIET officers of multiple species’ will then administer suitability tests to determine whether the yahg in question is fit for integration into galactic society. If successful, the yahg will be assigned a trained integration assistant for a period of one year to ensure that their transition into galactic society goes smoothly. Should the application be rejected, the yahg in question may reapply after a period of five years at which time another set of suitability tests will be required. Any yahg permitted to join galactic society will be expected to behave as a model citizen, and any criminal activity will result in immediate deportation to Parnack and a ten-year ban on re-submitting integration applications. Numerous civil rights groups have issued statements in response to the announcement, almost universally condemning the severe restrictions imposed on the yahg. None were more vocal than the Center for Galactic Equality, which was quick to point out that no such measures have ever been taken towards a species without first fighting an intergalactic war. Other condemnations focused on the censorship of communication between the yahg and the galaxy at large, as well as the denial of technology which could be used to improve the quality of life on Parnack. Several mercantile groups have requested an official review of the trade conditions in the Yahg DMZ, arguing that a license fee to trade with the yahg combined with the license for relay travel is double-taxing and therefore illegal under galactic economic law, adding that even if deemed legal, the current arrangement gives large corporations an unfair advantage over independent traders and entrepreneurs. Economic think-tanks within the Vol-Protectorate recommended disbanding CDEM and instead contracting Yahg DMZ patrols out to reliable security firms to free up more credits for reconstruction, a proposal to which the Blue Suns and Eclipse were quick to lend their support. No response has been forthcoming from the Council regarding these objections. Category:Retrospective